They Said Like Father Like Son
by Natteo
Summary: This story is about Tsurara feelings toward Rikuo and what Tsurara thinks about The First, Nurarihyon and The Second, Rihan. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm Natteo. This is my first Nurarihyon No Mago fiction, third story and first one-shot. I'm still a newbie so I'm sorry if my story sucks and my english is bad.

Disclaimer : I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago nor the character.

The last battle against Hagoromo Gitsune already ended.

The sakura petal dancing on the tree and the stars are shining. Yuki-Onna, or sometimes people call her Tsurara is staring at the sakura tree. She remember that she and Rikuo used to play near that tree. Sometimes Tsurara want to play with her master just like when he is still a little kid.

But they can't because he is a leader now, he have more important business to do and after all... Why would Rikuo play with her when he have that human Kana? There is a lot of pain in Tsurara's eyes. She began to think about everything that have happened. Her mother, Setsura was in love with 'the first'. But Nurarihyon fall in love with that human Youhime. That fox, Gitsune cast a curse on Nurarihyon so that he and all of his children who have his blood cannot have children with a youkai.

I bet Gitsune did it to weakened the Nurarihyon family from the bottom root. Nurarihyon child, Rihan fall in love with Yamabuki Otome, she is a youkai. But because of the curse, Yamabuki Otome cannot give Rihan a heir and then people start gossiping about that. She is hurt and then she left. When they meet again, they become enemies. Once lover, once enemies. That is so sad... But then after Yamabuki Otome left Rihan fall in love with Wakana, a human. Like father like son I guess. Then Rihan have a child. Rikuo is his child and I am his servant.

I know... One day Rikuo will have to marry a human for the sake of this clan. And not because of this clan... He would marry a human because of he love that human... I should have admit it... He don't love me... We're only comrades... He only care about her... Tsurara almost cry and her eye become a little wet. "What are you doing here?" she hear a masculine voice. Tsurara wipe away her teary eye and then said. "Nothing." she turn around and she Rikuo in his youkai form. Rikuo sit down beside her. They stay in silent for a while until Tsurara said "So... Where have you been master? I didn't see you this evening" Rikuo smile and said "I go out with everyone else and Kana". Tsurara heart stabbed by a thousand knife when Rikuo said Kana name. Why? Why do you have to be so happy when it comes about her? "That's... Great... How do you feel Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara ask Rikuo. Rikuo smile becomes bigger and said "I feel so great. More that great actually."

...Is that what you feel everytime you are with her? Then what about me? What is surprising is that this time, Rikuo in youkai version is smiling! When he is in his youkai version he always smirk, almost never really smile, but that human girl Kana can make him smile!

Tonight is the 100th time my heart break...

Sometimes I just regret loving you so...

:'(

The sun rises and the birds are singing. Everyone wake up and already working. But Tsurara just wake up and felt that her face is wet because she spend the rest of last night crying in her bedroom. There are some small ice balls too beside her. Those small ice balls are her tears. Tsurara feels uneasy today. She felt sick. She reach for a glass of water near her futon and drink it. Her throat feels so dry because she use her voice to whining all the night. She have to block her mouth and try her best for not crying but the tears just keep falling. Tsurara look at the alarm near her futon... "...2.00 p.m o'clock? You've got to be kidding me... Am I fainted or what?" Tsurara said to herself. She is not fainted but she sleep because her eyes are already tired from shedding all of those tears, she keep crying from 11.00 a.m until 2.00 a.m in the morning. She change her pajamas into her usual kimono and get out of her bedroom.

Tsurara try her best to look healthy and took a deep breath. She close her eyes and smells the fresh air. She start walking towards the kitchen, she can tell that someone is cooking right now. Tsurara open the door and... "Oh! Tsurara! Could you please help me?" Wakana ask Tsurara after she see Tsurara standing in front of the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Wakana asked Tsurara with a worried face. "Well... I..." Tsurara paused. She is just about to say. I'm sorry, i feel sick, dizzy, my heart broke, my eyes are a little hurt because crying to much, and I feel lonely. But instead of saying that, Tsurara says. "...I'm fine. I would love to help you. What should I do?" Tsurara put on a fake bright smile. She didn't mean do something fake like this but she don't want to look weak and worrying the other people. Tsurara began helping Wakana with this and that. Cleaning the backyard and rooms. Wash the dishes and dirty clothes. At first her headache disappear after a while, but after working a lot, the headache come back and it felt like the headache just being upgraded! Tsurara head felt hurt so much.

"Man... Time sure flys by... It's already 5.00 p.m right now." Wakana is wiping the table when she see a black bag and suddenly freaked out. Tsurara quickly go to her side and ask "What's wrong?" she said. "Rikuo are going to have a camping with his friends for 3 nights and that black bag contains his food and the other things that he need at the camping! He must be forgotten to bring it." Wakana said as she point at the black bag. "Okay... Calm down, calm down... Why don't you just tell Rikuo to come back here and pick up the bag?" Tsurara tried to calm Wakana. "I can't. Rikuo school and club activities end at 5.30 p.m and they will take a train at 6.00 p.m. If Rikuo come here to take the bag he won't be able to catch the train." Wakana explained. Tsurara think about any good idea she can use and she found one. "I will deliver it to him. It's okay." Tsurara said to wakana as she pick up the black bag and quickly get out of the house.

"Rikuo should be at school right now, I would better hurry and get there." Tsurara said to herself. Tsurara keep running and jogging toward Rikuo school. Her headache suddenly just get worse and worse. Why? Why at a time like this I must- Tsurara almost fell and but due to her fast reflect she put her arm on the wall beside her. She take deep breath and let it out. She do the same thing again and again hoping it would make her feel better. But unfortunately rains falls... The last thing she remember is that she look around but no one there... And then... Blank...

...Everything's dark...

~Meanwhile~

The rains stopped. The sun almost sets and Wakana just finished washing the dirty dishes. She walk around the house getting some fresh air. Suddenly she see the bathroom light is open. "Who is using the bathroom right now? I think everyone already take a bath...". Then the bathroom door open and Wakana shocked at who she sees. It is Rikuo! Rikuo just finished from showering and is wearing his usual blue and black kimono. "Godness Rikuo? What are you doing here?" Wakana said to her son with a shocked face "Huh? What are you talking about? I just get home..." Rikuo puzzled.

"What about the 3 night camping?" said Wakana. "Mom the camping start tomorrow not today..." Rikuo is still confused. Wakana slap her forehead and said "Oh no! I think you will start the camping today! I ask Tsurara to bring you your black bag and she is not home yet! She must be searching for you..." said Wakana with a worried face. Rikuo shocked and then he think about something for a moment and said "I will get back later!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" ask Wakana to Rikuo, but he already gone.

Damn damn damn! Where is she?! Rikuo keep thinking and worrying about Tsurara as he searching for her. Suddenly he see a girl laying on the snowy ground. He run closer to the girl and realized who she is. It is Tsurara. "Wha- Tsurara! You're okay?" said Rikuo as he pick up Tsurara put her on his arms. Rikuo could feel that Tsurara clothes are wet and dirty. Maybe because of falling and the rain. "Oh come on! Answer me!" said Rikuo. The sun sets and Tsurara open her eyes... She see her master... In his youkai form. Rikuo felt really glad that Tsurara still can open her eyes. "What are you doing here master?" said Tsurara. She looked like she is in pain. "I come here to get you home." said Rikuo. There are mixed emotions in his eyes. Anger, worry, sadness and... Love maybe?

Rikuo pick up Tsurara and then he jump, run and keep jumping and running until they reach a rooftop. It is a little windy there but it is better than being on the cold snowy ground. "How are you feeling?" Rikuo said to Tsurara as he touch her forehead. Weird! Her forehead feels warm! She MUST be really sick. She is yuki-onna after all. She should be cold, not warm. "You're sick..." Rikuo said with a cracked voice. "You should be resting right now."

"Sorry...I'm... *cough* Sorry" said Tsurara with closed eyes. She looked to tired to open her eyes. But she tried her best to keep her eyes open. She wanted to she her master. "Just rest." said Rikuo and then Tsurara fell into the dream world.

After a while Tsurara wake up and realized that she is still on the rooftop with her master, one weird thing... Her clothes has gone and she is only wearing her master outer blue kimono. She feels so confused and embarrassed. She pull the kimono to cover her body, well actually the kimono is big so her body is already covered. Tsurara look around trying to get some clue about what the hell just happened then she see her master sitting near her.

"What... Happened?" said Tsurara as she look at Rikuo. But she don't look at him at the eye because she is still so embarrassed. Rikuo smile softly, making Tsurara heart race and said "Your clothes are wet. If you keep using it maybe you will get even sicker." Her master get even closer and even closer to her then he suddenly embrace her. "You scared the hell out of me you know that?" said Rikuo while closing his eyes and hugging Tsurara as hard as he can. Tsurara just blush lightly while covering her body with the blue kimono.

"I think you don't care about me.. I think you love Kana" said Tsurara. Oh crap! What am I thinking?! Why do I said that?!

"That Kana? I love her as a friend, as a sister. That's it." everytime someone said "that's it" to me, I always feel like there is something more.

"Hmm... You think I'm lying huh?" what the-?! Oh man, Youkai Rikuo is such a mind reader. "I am not lying. Yesterday I keep meeting Kana because I want to give you something..." said Rikuo as he pull out something out of his kimono. There is a white cream scarf with white circle line as a motive. "Maybe it is a little early but... Happy birthday!" said Rikuo. Tsurara is surprised, do not understand what are her master talking about? "Huh? Happy birthday?"

"Yes... Are you even forget your own birthday? Tomorrow is your birthday! I planning to slip this into your futon before I go camping. Anyway my camping is tomorrow, no t today..."

"... Is this the reason why are you meeting Kana? To knit a scarf for me?" said Tsurara with teary eyes. Feeling happy, sad, and dizzy at the same time making her becomes a little emotional. Rikuo just nodded and smile then he put on the scarf on Tsurara hug her again and said "Now rest well... Yuki-Onna..." Tsurara heart startled a bit because her master call her with a name that she haven't been called with for such a long time. Before she is known as Tsurara Oikawa, her master used to call her Yuki-Onna.

Rikuo look at the sky and stare at the moon then Rikuo close his eyes and keep embracing Tsurara as close as he can. The moon shines bright and so is the smile of sleeping little Yuki-Onna and blusing Rikuo.

-The End-

This is it guys! How is it? Good? Bad? Or both? Sorry if my story sucks and my english is bad. With all of my heart, I want to ask you to please review! I really need review! Thank you so much for reading and please review :)


	2. Bonus Chapter (Just A Random Poem)

First of all I wanna said this is just a random poem about Tsurara feelings toward Human Rikuo. I just want to make a bonus chapter. And sorry is my english bad and this poem sucks.

Dear Human Rikuo,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I will always love you

From 'day to noon' :)

The sun sets

And fate changed

I hope you read this

While I'm thinking about you :)

Okay... I think this poem is totally horrible because I think I'm horrible at making the 'roses are red' poem.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Hey readers,

Thank you for reading and please review :D


End file.
